The Mayo Clinic Cancer Center (MCCC) is a matrix center within the Mayo Clinic / Mayo Medical School. The Center is made up of 428 members (net increase of 97 new members since 2003) from 55 departments based at 3 geographical sites (Rochester, MN - MCR; Jacksonville, FL - MCF; and Phoenix/Scottsdale, AZ - MCA). The goal of the MCCC is to provide the best cancer care today, while developing improved strategies for tomorrow, serving cancer patients throughout the U.S. and the world. MCCC has 12 research programs: Women's Cancer; Gastrointestinal Cancer; Prostate Cancer; Hematologic Malignancies; Neuro-oncology; Cancer Imaging; Cell Biology; Developmental Therapeutics; Immunology & Immunotherapy; Gene & Virus Therapy; Genetic Epidemiology & Risk Assessment; Cancer Prevention & Control. Research is facilitated by 15 shared resources: Survey Research, Pharmacy, Biostatistics, Bioinformatics, Tissue & Cell Molecular Analysis, Biospecimens Accessioning & Processing, Clinical Research Office; Transgenic & Gene Targeted Mouse Shared Resource, Protein Chemistry & Proteomics, Flow Cytometry/Optical Morphology, Electron Microscopy, Pharmacology, Gene & Virus Therapy, Cytogenetics, and Gene Analysis. Since the last renewal, MCCC has continued to grow with an increase in overall peer-reviewed funding from $77.6 million to $105.8 million and an increase in NCI funding from $56.3 million to $75.7 million. Of particular note is that, in addition to an increase in investigator-initiated grants, MCCC has 2 new SPOREs (Breast and Brain) and 2 new training grants. Furthermore, there has been successful competitive renewal of 4 other SPOREs (Lymphoma, Prostate, Multiple Myeloma, Pancreas), as well as several multidisciplinary (P01, N01, 2 U01s, and 2 U10s) and 4 training grants. Research productivity is demonstrated by a 28% increase in annual publications during this period, particularly high impact clinical and scientific publications. Since the last competitive renewal, MCCC has benefited from: 1) new facilities with a net increase in new lab space (>100,000 sq ft) as well as new inpatient / outpatient space; 2) increased institutional commitment with a) 11 new endowed professorships ($22M institutional / $22M philanthropic), b) salary/start-up funds for 15 new faculty, c) funds to enhance integration of MCCC across 3 sites ($7.6M), and d) funds to enhance accrual of underserved minorities to clinical trials at MCA and MCF ($13M over 5 years). During the past 5 years, Developmental Funds from CCSG have been leveraged to aid in faculty recruitment at each of the 3 sites. During the next 5 years, we have plans to expand genetics, lung cancer, and melanoma research.